


What Comes Around

by busaikko



Series: Unspoken [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aphasia, Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 AU.  Imagine Médecins Sans Frontières. . . the Pegasus version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Around

PAGE 0001

**Report on the Culling of ___M7S-218___:**

The ~~planet~~ moon M7S-218  was culled on  08 – 234 – 1/34 (Genii standard) .

Culling began at ___dawn + 8___. The Gate was locked until ___dawn + 13___.

The first Homeworld First Response (HFR) teams arrived at  dawn + 13.2 . This response time is ~~excellent~~ average ~~poor~~ .

**Overview:**

_The nine (9) HFR teams had at their disposal two (2) flying vehicles and five (5) wheeled multi-terrain vehicles. This enabled a wide area to be covered in a very short time. We had a professional staff of ten (10) trauma surgeons (Manaran, Genii, Satedan, and Vra), thirteen (13) paramedics, and twenty-five (25) qualified nurses, as well as all available volunteer staff from nineteen (19) medical facilities. We were able to quickly triage patients and remove them to appropriate trauma centers, three portable on-world units and four off-world (Homeworld Center for Paediatrics, Genii Traumatic Burn Center, Homeworld Emergency Care, and Manara General Health). The Death in Transit rate was 38%, significantly lower than on post-culling rescues without flying vehicles._

_No live Wraith were encountered._

_There was evidence of significant resistance around the medium-sized city nearest the gate. The culling was apparently terminated midway. There was evidence of off-world assistance, possibly Genii._

**Statistics:**

Treatment of the injured and incapable (Deaths in Transit):  
Men: 249 (98)  
Women: 321 (95)  
Children: 93 (53)  
Infants: 23 (15)  
Total: 686 (261, DiT 38%)

Reported injuries:  
Partial Wraith feedings: 186  
Central nervous system injuries: 97  
Chest injuries: 123  
Pelvis injuries: 57  
Major extremity injuries: 173  
Multiple-system injuries: 65  
Mental shock and/or suffering: 48  
Unknown: 28

Patients with comorbid factors: 345 (includes feeding-induced aging trauma)

Secondary deterioration reported: 226

Transfer of patients — on-world:  
Surgical Unit 1: 150  
Surgical Unit 2: 100  
Surgical Unit 3: 150

Transfer of patients — off-world:  
Homeworld Center for Paediatrics: 116  
Genii Traumatic Burn Center: 45  
Genii Emergency and Long-term Care: 77  
Manara General Health: 50

* * *

**PAGE 0241**

**PATIENT OFFWORLD TRANSFER FORM**

**Name** : UNKNOWN (G2374-M-340-M7S-218)  
 **Sex** : MALE  
 **Age** : UNKNOWN (MIDDLE AGED)  
 **Weight** : 78.67P  
 **Height** : 289.45j  
 **Homeworld:** UNKNOWN  
 **Transferred from:** M7S-218 Surgical Unit 3

 **Kin/Contact information:** UNKNOWN

 **Notes:**  
UNKNOWN patient, no known kin, no known planet of origin. Skin color light brown, likely not native of M7S-218, possibly Genii. Hair color brown. Eye color grey/green. Distinguishing marks: scar (neck, right, possible Iratus feeding scar), scar (leg, left, possible knife), scar (arm, right, possible Iratus allergy). Possessions: trousers (1 pair, black, ripped, MACHINE KNIT, separate undergarment, red/white striped, MACHINE KNIT), shirt (1, black, plain, MACHINE KNIT); knife (1, Satedan). No identifying labels; no ID; no tracing/tracking devices; no implants.

 **History of present injury:**  
Occurred: on M7S-218, in the 08 – 234 – 1/34 (Genii standard) culling  
Time between injury and medical attention: +/- 7 hours  
Blood pressure: HS/AD (RISING)  
Pulse: 60/bG (SLOW)  
Temperature: 312.15 absolute (RISING)  
Respiratory rate: 16/bG (FAST)  
Initial diagnosis: Airway clear, independent breathing, deep puncture injury left thigh, pupils uneven, Genii Trauma Score 7 (eyes open  to painful stimulus, motor response to painful stimulus, verbal response nonlanguage sounds (as per Hoffan Lingual Standard)), possible traumatic brain injury, possible spinal cord injury  
Recommendation: IMMEDIATE TRANSFER to Genii Emergency and Long-Term Care for diagnostics and possible surgery

 **Treatment given:** haemorrhage suppression and wound care, treatment for shock, immobilisation for transport

 **Status of patient when transferred:** UNCONSCIOUS

 **Referring first responder:** Tsanna'w'hi byKa (Homeworld General, EMT / vol.)

 **Receiving medical representative:** Lonan Ran (Homeworld Health and Trauma Center via Homeworld Paediatric)

* * *

_Dearest Cousin:_

I hope this finds you alive and well. We are glad of the latest reprieve, even though all we can do is lick our wounds. Every night I find myself praying that if God is merciful She will strike down every Wraith that walks. I fear for my soul; your own Nanama would have heavy words for me, and scriptures about Understanding and Balance. But I would rejoice. I would dance on the bones on the Wraith.

Anyway! I am inclosing datafiles and videofiles of a mystery patient we received accidentally after M7S-218. I'd appreciate your running the palm and retina scans against your military database, or maybe known mercenaries? I haven't heard of any official Genii involvement in the expulsion of the Wraith, but I can read between the lines — real heroism took place there, cousin, the sort we need more of.

Our patient is aphasic but other than that fairly clever, good with the younger ones, hard-working, surely missed. But as you know, repatriation is mandatory after a month — these cullings stretch our resources to and beyond breaking point. We're meant to be first responders, after all. We cannot rebuild societies or lives or cities, just bodies, and that not very well these days. Pray for me, I'm starting to understand despair. But I would feel better if you could find my mystery Genii's kin!

Love to your brother and your little ones, and do visit again soon (bring those taha noodles!),

_Qu'tsi-ma Radim_

* * *

//StartTransmission//  
 **DataFileTransfer &L.Radim#E.Weir:** G2374-M-340-M7S-218/video1.2.3.4.5.6/SIMPLE  
 **DataFileTransfer &L.Radim#E.Weir:** G2374-M-340-M7S-218/DATA/SIMPLE  
 **DataFile &L.Radim#E.Weir:** Greetings  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dr Weir:

When last we spoke, I gave you my condolences on behalf of my people on your loss.  
Now I think I would like to give you something rather different. No strings attached,  
I think you say; you also say, from the goodness of my heart? I would like you to  
remember that the Genii understand honour, and love, and family.

You can contact me the usual way. I will be waiting.

Ladon  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
//EndTransmission//


End file.
